In the past, an imaging element that can read pixel signals of a plurality of rows in one horizontal period has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1). Furthermore, when the pixel signals of a plurality of rows can be read in one horizontal period, two or more read scans of the pixel signals can also be performed in parallel, for example.